Tokyo New New
by Flaming Bananas of Doom
Summary: The mews have past their job's down to their daughters. a whole new line of mews are here to save the world so, that means there's a whole new line of aliens. Kish and his gang plus their sons. PLEASE R&R! New chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Hullo peoples! This is a story that I hope everyone will enjoy! I've been wanting to write this for a while now, so please READ IT! Also this story is not a KishXIchigo fan fic. :( Because it doesn't tie in with my story. (But KishXIchigo's are the best!)

--- Flaming Bananas of Doom

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! I just thought you should know. (But I do wish to meet Mia Ikumi & Reiko Yoshida!);

CHAPTER 1: Family

"Please do not squirm, Miss Aoyama." A calm voice asked.

Cherry Aoyama opened her eyes and looked around the secret lab. She saw her mother and father standing in one corner and Ryou Shirogane standing in another; but most of all she saw the long needle that Keiichiro Akasaka was holding up to her. Cherry squinted; she hated the idea of that _thing_ going into her.

"Honey it's all-right, let Keiichiro do his job." Ichigo whispered slipping to Cherry's side. Cherry nodded, shut her eyes and waited. She felt the needle go through her left leg just above the knee.

When Keiichiro finished injecting _Panthera Pardus_ (Black Leopard) D.N.A into Cherry, both she and Ichigo sighed with relief. Ryou snickered and muttered to himself. He then snuck up on Cherry, clamped his hands on her shoulders and screeched in her ear. Cherry screamed as cat ears and a cat tail popped out of her.

"Wha -- What are the -- These?" Cherry stuttered. Walking up to a mirror she saw herself and fainted.

"Cherry...Cherry..." Masaya shook his daughter lightly. Cherry sat up and immediately checked the top of her head, and looked behind her.

"Oh ... for a second ... I thought I had a cat tail ... and cat ears." Cherry said rolling her eyes.

Ryou smirked and said, "You did, but it wore off when you fainted."

"Ryou you're still a jerk!" Ichigo snapped, "You shouldn't have scared her half to death to show her that!"

Ryou ignored Ichigo's comment and helped Cherry to her feet.

"You mean I'll have cat ears popping out where my ears should be and a cat tail appearing above my butt!" Cherry cried, stumbling back. "Mom, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about it." Ichigo defended, glaring at Ryou.

"Err...Maybe we should get going." Mayasa waved motioning Ichigo and Cherry to the door.

Cherry's Profile :

Personality: Sweet, a leader, and gets freaked out by anything weird.

Hair: Shoulder length, dark pink almost red.

Eye color: Pink.

Height: 5 ft. 4 in.

Favorites: Cherries, horses, cats, junkfood, and video games.

Dislikes: Not having any friends, spiders, clowns, and rainy days.

Hobbies: Horse back riding and beating her dad at D.D.R.

Pets: Two horses (Kiernin and Dodge) and three cats (Cuddles, Paw and Flick).

Animal that she is fused with: The Black Leopard of the '_Panthera Pardus '_ family. The Black Leopard mainly lives in Africa and Asia. Its height is 4 ft., not including the 3ft. long tail. As you can tell the Black Leopard's color is black. Its diet consists of mostly anything, but commonly monkey.

A horse whinnied from afar as Cherry, Ichigo, and Masaya pulled into their driveway. Cherry got out of the truck and walked up to the two big geldings.

"Hey Dodge, hey Kiernin." She greeted them happily as she patted their long arched necks. They both greeted her back, with a soft whinnie. Dodge nudged Cherry and Kiernin pawed at the pasture's wired fence.

"I know what that means. You guys want to go on a trail ride, don't ya?" Cherry smiled. "Hey mom, do you want to go on a trail ride through the forest?"

"Sure sweetie." Ichigo answered.

When Cherry and Ichigo had saddled up, they went on their way.

"So, why again did I have to become a super heroine like you?" Cherry asked, looking up from Dodge.

"Well, you know all the stories I've told you, since you were little. Like, when I was your age I---" Ichigo started.

"Yah, I know, but ... I thought Kish and his friends were ... done terrorizing earth?" Cherry interrupted.

"Me too, but just last week Keiichiro was looking over one of his computer monitors, that shows what goes on in the atmosphere, and ... he saw their ship coming towards earth. They're back and we don't know why." Ichigo answered with concern.

During their ride, Ichigo and Cherry's path had come to a point where it split, so they decided to go different ways then meet back.

"Okay mom, see ya in half an hour." Cherry called as she trotted off to the left path. "Come on Dodge, let's go to the stream." Cherry urged Dodge into a slow canter by slightly kicking him in the barrel. (His side)

When they got to the stream, Cherry hopped off Dodge and tied him to a tree next to the flowing water. Dodge stooped down to take a drink. Cherry smiled at him; she remembered when Dodge and her would come to the stream all the time, but now she hardly ever got to ride her beloved horse. All the sudden Dodge looked up past Cherry and his ears fell flat on his skull. He snorted and pawed the earth under his hoof. Before Cherry could look behind her, she heard a loud 'hiss'. Dodge broke the reins off the branch and went to her side. Cherry turned around to see the biggest snake she had ever seen. She wasn't even sure it was a snake, because it looked as if it should be in one of the monster movies that she watches in October.

"Dodge, let's get out of here!" Cherry yelled as she jumped to her feet, but Dodge stood his ground; he had always taken on the challenges of other animals.

"Move you dumb horse!" Cherry shouted frantically. She pushed him, but instead of moving away he reared and charged at the huge beast. Dodge galloped full speed toward the snake. The monster went to strike at him with it's gigantic fangs, but Dodge evaded the attack and kept going.

Cherry was terrified to see that the snake was almost as tall as a skyscraper.

"Stop! Whoa!" Cherry cried as loud as she could, trying to stop the charge, but it failed. She looked away, she just couldn't see her best friend get ripped to pieces by one swipe of the snake's tail. Then all the sudden Cherry felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you want to protect your horse?" A boy's voice said calmly. Cherry turned around to see a blonde - haired boy, a bit older then her, standing beside her.

"Who -- who are you?" Cherry faltered as she spoke and tears streamed down her face.

"My name is Hidaki Shirogane. Now beat that monster," Hidaki answered, urging Cherry to her feet. "You're a mew mew now, remember."

"How'd you know? Who are you ---" Cherry was interrupted by a hard push toward the snake.

The ground beneath her shook and a bright light shrouded her. Cherry closed her eyes, she was feeling a strange tingly sensation come over her. When she opened her eyes she didn't look the same. In stead of her plain T-shirt and riding breeches, she was wearing a frilly pink and red colored dress. Her paddock boots were replaced with tall pink and red boots and a black choker necklace, with a pendant hanging from it, wrapped around her neck. Also her cat ears and cat tail popped out, only this time the tail had a pink and red bow tied on it.

"What the!" Cherry exclaimed as she stared at her self in disbelief.

"Save your horse!" The boy yelled. Cherry came back to reality and started in the direction of the monster.

"Wait a minute, how am I supposed to fight this thing without a weapon?" Cherry asked, freezing in her steps.

"Don't worry it will come to you." Hidaki reassured. Cherry started walking again, she had gotten 'some' confidence from Hidaki's words.

"Maybe I can do this ..." Cherry thought to her self.

Dodge still raced forward, charging the snake, by now he was about a quarter away from it.

"Whoa!" Cherry commanded. Dodge put his ears back as if he was listening. "Whoa!" She commanded again. Dodge then abruptly stopped ten feet away from his target. The snake hissed as Cherry ran in front of her horse. The monster went to strike.

"It'll come to me. It'll come to me." Cherry mumbled to her self.

The snake got closer.

"It'll come to me. It'll come to me!" Cherry said, louder.

The snake got even closer.

"It'll come to me! It'll come to me!" Cherry was now frantically saying.

The snake was about to get her when she shouted.

"Trillium Spear!" A tall spear, with a Trillium flower wrapped around it, appeared in her hands and a bright light burst from the tip of it. Cherry watched as the snake turned away to escape the attack, but instead got hit, directly and disintegrated. A weird-looking jellyfish jumped from a small snake and floated off.

Cherry heard a yelp from behind her, she turned around to see the boy leap for joy. She felt kind of good herself, after all, Dodge was safe now.

Cherry jumped when she heard a rustle in the bushes beside her. She turned to see if Hidaki was still around, but saw that he had disappeared. She took a step backwards as a figure came out of the bushes. It took Cherry a second to control her fear and realize, her mom and Kiernin were right in front of her.

"Are you all right? I heard a loud noise and decided to ---" Ichigo stared blankly at her daughter then finally said. "Cherry you're --- you're in your mew outfit and ... everything?"

"Yah," Cherry replied. "Dodge and me ... had a little run-in with a ... a snake."

Ichigo dismounted from Kiernin and slowly walked up to Cherry. Cherry tried to give her mom a hug, but she was still shaken up from the battle; so it was a very shaky hug.

"Come on, let's get back to the house." Ichigo said calmly as she helped Cherry mount on Dodge.

Dear Readers : Hi ya's! I really want to know what you thought about my story so far so, please review. (PLEASE!)

---- Flaming Bananas of Doom


	2. Chapter 2

Hullo peoples! This is me. (again) Sooo sorry it took so long. Weeeell hope you like the new chapter!

---- Flaming Bananas of Doom

**Chapter 2 :** The Next Mew Mew

"Wakey wakey, Cherry! Time for school." Ichigo bellowed, opening the door to Cherry's room. When light entered the dark room Cherry mumbled gibberish and threw her covers over her.

"Come on." Ichigo giggled as she played tug-o-war with Cherry and her sheets.

"Noooo!" Cherry groaned. She sat up and looked at her clock. "Oh no! I've got school!" She exclaimed.

Ichigo looked sternly at Cherry and said. "That's why I was waking you up!"

But before Cherry could answer, she flew out the door, dragging her uniform with her. Ichigo heard the bathroom door slam as she shrugged and went on her way.

After doing chores; Cherry opened her garage and took out her sky-blue moped, that she had saved allot of yen to get. She stared at it thoughtfully; all those pet care jobs really had paid off. Cherry smiled as she got on. She could feel the leather conjoined with the metal, underneath her. Cherry put on her helmet, revved up the moped, and went speeding down the street.

Cherry slowed to a stop at a red light. While she waited a stretch limo pulled up beside her. She tried not to stare, but it was kind of hard not to when the window is down. So, Cherry peered through the window and saw a girl, about her age with short blue hair, sitting in the farthest seat from the window. The girl shot a glare at Cherry and snapped. "What are you looking at? Freak!"

Cherry quickly looked back at the street and drove off when the light turned green.

The school bell rang and Cherry set off to lunch. She looked for a table that she could sit at alone, then finally spotted one. She was almost to the table, when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." Cherry said, picking up her bagged lunch.

"It's okay." Was the reply. Cherry looked up to see Hidaki standing in front of her.

"Hidaki!" She said in surprise, dropping her lunch again. Hidaki looked at her strangely, as if he didn't know her.

"Excuse me?" Hidaki said. "How do you know my name?"

"Don't you remember me?" Cherry asked sadly.

Hidaki frowned and answered. "You don't look like anyone I've met." He bent down and picked up her lunch. As he gave it to her, he whispered something in her ear and walked away. Cherry didn't know exactly what he said, but it was something about going to the café. There is about thirty cafés in Tokyo, which one did he mean?

Cherry was at a daze. Did he remember her or not?

"Well I'm not doing any good by just standing around thinking about it!" She told herself and started for her spot, but noticed it was occupied by a 'click' of people.

"Oh." Cherry stated out loud as she stopped short. A dark haired boy with amber eyes, who had been watching her, came to her rescue.

"There's a seat at this table." He said as he hastily escorted her to a seat next to him. When Cherry sat down, the skirt she was wearing scrunched up revealing the mark on her leg. The boy glanced at the strange feature on her leg. Cherry blushed and pulled down her skirt.

"Oh sorry ... I just noticed your ... tattoo?" The boy apologized.

"No it's not a tattoo it's a ..." "_I guess I shouldn't tell him it's a mew mark._." "... My birth mark, uh huh, my birth mark." She covered up quickly.

"Yeah." He answered, but inside he scoffed. He knew it was mew mark. "By the way, I'm Ryota; it's a pleasure to meet you." Ryota said, lending a hand to Cherry.

"Nice to meet ya too. I'm Cherry Aoyama." Cherry smiled as she shook his hand. "Are you new here?"

"Sort of ... My father insisted that I moved here, so I moved here because I had to..." Ryota sighed, looking at the ground.

"So ... Do you not like it here?" Cherry asked concerningly.

"It's not all bad." He replied as his gaze met Cherry's.

"_Why is he looking at me like that? Does he ... like me_ !" Cherry pondered and blushed hard.

Just then someone knocked into Ryota. He turned to see who had done it, as Cherry's blushing caused her cat ears popped out.

"_Oh no_ !" Thought Cherry. Ryota looked back at Cherry, who was now under the table.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uh... Yeah, I just dropped my fork." She lied. Ryota smiled. If it wasn't that her tail had come out also, he would've believed her.

"_Think normal! Think normal_ !" Cherry told herself. Her cat ears and cat tail disappeared as she shouted. "Found it!"

"That's good." Ryota smiled.

Cherry and Ryota finished lunch without any more conversations. Cherry got up to leave when the bell rang.

"Could I, perhaps, see you after school?" Ryota asked, with his eyes fixed on Cherry.

"Sure..." Answered Cherry. Then She walked off blushing.

Cherry walked out the classroom thinking of why Ryota would 'want to meet with her after school'.

"_I'm sure he likes me... Maybe..._" Cherry thought, as she put in the combination for her locker. Cherry put her books away and then trotted out the door.

Then she waited, and waited, and waited, for Ryota to come. She had waited some time, until she decided it was time to get home.

"Oh well. I bet it was nothing." She said aloud. Cherry went to her moped, and found a rose with a note tied to it, on the seat. She opened the note and read,

'Dear Cherry,

I'm Sorry to say, but my father called me home from school early. Do not fret, I will see you tomorrow.

Sincerely yours, Ryota'

Cherry smiled. "So he didn't forget me." She folded up the note and placed it, along with the rose, in the basket on her moped; then drove off.

Cherry pulled into her driveway and turned off the moped. She hopped off and walked toward the house.

"I'm home!" Cherry called as she walked through the front door.

"Hi, how was school?" Ichigo greeted.

"Pretty good." Cherry replied and placed the rose behind her back, but Ichigo spotted it.

"What's that? ...A rose!" Ichigo exclaimed, snatching the flower from Cherry. "Oooh, is it from a secret admirer?" Ichigo asked in awe as she examined it more.

"Something like that." Answered Cherry, taking the rose back and starting up the stairs to her room.

"Oh Cherry, Ryou called and he wants you to start today." Ichigo said.

"Start what?" Questioned Cherry.

"Start working at the café."

"I get a job at Café Mew Mew!"

"Sure you do... You better go now." Ichigo closed and glanced at the clock.

"... Okay ..." Cherry said feeling a bit unprepared. "Just let me go change my clothes."

"No wait! Here you go." Ichigo stopped Cherry and handed her some old clothes. "This was my old uniform, Ryou said you could wear this till he orders new uniforms."

"Oh, it's so cute." Cherry said as she unfolded the outfit.

Cherry changed quickly, then headed out the door.

"This is it." Stated Cherry when she parked the moped at a small pink café. Cherry smoothed the ruffles on her uniform and took a slow stride to the door. To her surprise, the door opened by its self. Or so she thought.

"Nice to see you again, miss Aoyama." Keiichiro greeted warmly, holding the door open for Cherry.

"Hello." Cherry greeted back when she had walked through the aroma filled café.

"So there's our new worker." Ryou smiled.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." Cherry apologized.

"We'll let it off... This time." Ryou sneered and walked toward the kitchen door. "Since we have all new employs," Continued Ryou. "Then I thought we should have an all new assistant manager. So Cherry, meet my son." Ryou then opened the door and a boy, that resembled Ryou in his 'younger' days, walked out.

"Hidaki's your son!" Exclaimed Cherry.

Ryou raised an eyebrow and asked. "You know him?"

"Yeah, we go to the same school... and I was at her first kirema anima fight." Answered Hidaki. That comment made Cherry angry.

"I thought "you didn't know who I was"." Cherry said, shooting a glare at Hidaki.

He just smiled and simply replied. "Whatever gave you that idea? Of course I know who you are."

That did it! Cherry was now ready to slap the heck outta Hidaki! Lucky for him, she contained herself by taking it out on a napkin.

"I'm ready to start." A voice called from the entry way. Cherry turned to see the girl from the limo, wearing a uniform that looked almost like her's.

"You!" Cherry exclaimed.

"Freak!" The girl yelled.

Ryou and Hidaki roared into laughter while Keiichiro perplexly asked. "You ... Know each other?"

"Kinda..." Cherry mumbled.

"Yeah! She was the girl that, rudely, looked through my limo's window! Remember, I told you about her this morning." The girl answered.

"Now Pepper, don't get your feathers in a ruffle." Ryou chuckled.

"Freak. That was classic." Hidaki stated, still laughing.

"Har, har, har..."Cherry pouted.

"Sorry Cherry, but that was hilarious. By the way this is Pepper Yano, the next mew mew." Ryou introduced.

Pepper's Profile:

Personality: Spoiled brat, but can be nice when you get to know her.

Eye color: Navy blue.

Hair: Shoulder length, navy blue.

Height: 5 ft. 3 in.

Favorites: Tea, art, birds, dogs, and Soap operas.

Dislikes: Being looked down on, not being noticed, and not having her credit cards with her.

Hobbies: Shopping and dancing.

Pets: A dog (Towa) and a Lorikeet (Aurora).

Animal she's fused with: The Blue Bird of Paradise, of the '_Paradisaeidae'_ family. The Blue Bird of Paradise is native to New Guinea. Their color is blue, obviously. Also their diet consists of insects and fruit.

Dear readers,

Good? Was it good? I thought it was, but that's just me.

Also here's a funny story about my character Ryota: Okay, so I baby-sit my neighbors, and before I put them to bed I would read them this story. But, when I wrote the part with Ryota, he ... Didn't exactly have a name yet. So, I would always read it like this: ------ said, this and that. My neighbors would not except him not having a name, so I had to call him; Blank. But, when I finally gave 'Blank' a name and I read it to them, I'd say: Ryota said, this and that. And my neighbors would always reply; who said that? I'd have to say; Blank said that! So, to them Ryota will always be, Blank.

Anyway, thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter! And I hope you look forward to the next one!

---- Flaming Bananas of Doom


End file.
